


DA Files: Alias Unknown

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Breaking and Entering, Domestic Violence, Gen, Manipulation, description of murder, will tag as requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Allison Carter isn’t the only one in the world with a problem, but hers is rather… unique. There’s no way of proving that her husband isn’t who he says he is. Not when everything matches right down to what he looks and sounds like. But Cole hadn’t been anything like he was 10 years ago, and definitely not interested in her. Now there are brides gone missing all over town, and the untouchable billionaire is the missing link. If only there were some way to catch him…Prompt: Write the first chapter of that book you’ve been putting off.





	DA Files: Alias Unknown

If there was one thing I absolutely despised about mornings, it was being brutally torn from whatever oblivion I’d managed to find the night before. Dramatic, sure, but waking up and feeling like I’d just crashed into a wall was not the best feeling in the world.

I opened my eyes anyway. Something felt off about where I was. A quick look told me that I was in my bed, where I usually go to sleep. No one was in the room with me, the door wasn’t open, my dog, Jackson, was with Flaw for the weekend… so what was wrong?!

The knob wiggled and the door swung open to reveal the source of my problem.

“How did you get into my house?” I demanded. The man at my door set the bowl in his hands on the vanity next to the door and backed out of the room.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” He said.

“You’ve said that before.” I sneered. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

This was weird. Cole Richards was the CEO of Porter and Catnam’s, the namesakes having given him control after a huge scandal left them infamous and jail-bound. Cole Richards was known to be a nice man. Generous with his money and not one to take contracts with companies that didn’t meet his standards. Never cut corners, that sort of thing. All of that went out the window about a decade ago, when Cole disappeared and left the company in the hands of his VP. The VP did terribly with the company. He terminated almost half the workforce because they wouldn’t accept the new standards he put in place, things that downright violated the ethics that Porter and Catnam had painstakingly built up over the years. Cole eventually came back, but nothing changed. In fact, things got worse. On top of taking shady deals and squirreling away the money made from under-the-table contracts, a string of women turned up dead over the past few months. Ten women so far, one for each decade Cole’s been around. At least, according to the note the killer left at each scene.

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to, Allison. I need your help.” The intruder pleaded.

I snorted. There was no way in hell the man before me was Cole Richards.

But I could play his game.

“Where have you been the last ten years?” I demanded.

“Hiding out like I was told.” The intruder groused. “I can’t tell you much more until I get hold of Bone.”

“What do you want with a cop?” I asked.

Cole Richards turning himself in would be tantamount to suicide, and the man had every intention of living. It’s why he stayed as far fucking away from me as possible. Even if we were technically married.

“I can’t do anything about the clusterfuck this city has turned into without a shit-ton of help.”

“And what makes me your first stop?”

“You’re closest to him. At least on paper. It’ll get weird once people realize there’s two of us running around.”

“You’re not making much sense, whoever you think you are. You’re definitely not Cole Richards. Even if you were, there’s no way you can prove it as long as the imposter here.”

Cole brightened significantly.

“You believe me?!” He chirped, springing forward.

“I know that the man who convinced my parents to hand me over three years ago isn’t Cole Richards. You… you’ve got some work to do before I believe a word you say.”

“Oh yeah, it’s not like I look and sound just like him.” The man deadpanned.

“Face masks and voice changers exist, buddy. As awesome as I am, I’m no mind reader. Tonight is family dinner at my folks. My parents may have begged Cole to take me off their hands, but my brother’s been on tour these past few years so he doesn’t know everything. If you can keep up this front of being Cole Richards, I’ll see what I can do for you.”

“About that… when exactly did you marry this guy?” The trespasser muttered awkwardly.

“Three years ago. Why?”

He snorted then.

“Wonder why he waited so long.” He scoffed lowly.

“Excuse you?” I blurted out. The stranger rolled his eyes.

“You think it was a coincidence that the bastard picked you to put up this front with, Ally?”

The man’s voice sounded far too dark and full of something I couldn’t place for me to bother touching that particular train of thought with a ten foot pike.

“Anyway, if your boy doesn’t make an appearance at dinner, I will. And if he does… kick his ass.”

Right, like that would go well.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of the turtleneck pajama top I’d worn to bed.

The intruder made a distinctly uncomfortable noise, and it was a good thing he’d put the bowl on the vanity, because seconds later he was storming down the hallway.

“What are you doing?!” I squeaked. My vocal range could only go so high, since Cole decided it was a good idea to blame me for whatever his problem was when he deigned to come home last night.

“I’m’na kill that piece of shit!” The newcomer snarled.

“Get in line!” I snapped hoarsely. Shit, this guy was making me lose my voice already.

“You just told me that you can’t do anything against him without help. What makes you think going after him is a good idea?!” I rasped.

“He choked the hell out of you and your solution is to not have someone beat the shit out of him?”

“You said it yourself, it’d ruin everything you’ve built up to reveal yourself too soon. He could crush you without even a thought and you wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. You have to come up with something. You can’t just barge in and accuse him of something without major proof or he’ll turn it back on you and you’ll never be able to reclaim your life. Look, I’ll take you to Bone. Maybe you should stick with her for the time being. She knows more about all this than I do.”

“Sure.” He scowled.

“Don’t answer the phone or the front door for anyone, even if you recognize them.”

“What?”

“You kind of woke me up, dude. I need to get ready for the day.”

“Oh, right… I’ll figure something out. Thank you for believing me.”

“You’ve got alot to prove.” I sneered


End file.
